villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hades (mythology)
Hades is the god of wealth and king of the underworld in Greek mythology. He is synonymous with death, doom and fate. He is the older brother of Zeus and younger brother of Poseidon gods of Storms and Sea. Though today we might associate him more as a necessary factor and a part of life not dissimilar to the modern-day concept of the Grim-Reaper the ancient Greeks used him as an epitome of fear and dreaded him so much his name was rarely spoken aloud. In the beginning Hades like all his siblings except Zeus was eaten by his father Kronos, Titan of time, when he was born because Kronos feared the prophecy that said that one of his own children would dethrone him and banish him just as he had done to his father Uranus, the Sky. Zeus escaped the fate of his siblings thanks to his mother Rhea who finally worked up the courage to spirit her final child away. Once Zeus returned as an adult he freed Hades and all his siblings, some myths state by cutting Kronos's stomach open, others state his first wife Metis poisoned Kronos and made him vomit up Hades and the other gods. Once freed Hades and all Zeus's other siblings helped defeat Kronos and his titans, sealed them away and began work on re-crafting the world from the titans' rule. Zeus Hades and Poseidon divvied up the world, earth was to be neutral ground and Zeus took the heavens for himself so he gave the seas to Poseidon and the Underworld was left to Hades. There is a myth that predates the famous story of Persephone but goes to set the stage for it: Zeus had just woed his sister Hera goddess of marriage and Poseidon demanded that he be allowed to marry a sister as well. Zeus who knew Poseidon was the envious type after the territories were divvied up granted him permission to take one of their sisters as a wife which meant that Hades would need one as well. Poseidon had eyes for the eldest of the siblings Hestia goddess of the Hearth which left Hades Demeter, goddess of Flora. While Poseidon went to win over Hestia Zeus brought Hades to work things out with Demeter but Poseidon encountered an unforeseen problem with his choice, Hestia had decided she would prefer to remain a virgin goddess for all eternity. Poseidon quickly returned to Zeus and told him the problem, but Zeus admired his eldest sister too much to take issue with her decision and told Poseidon he would just need to accept it. But Poseidon was not the compromising type especially when it came to comparing himself to Zeus and demanded claim to Demeter’s hand instead. To placate Poseidon Zeus finally gave-in but told Poseidon he would need to win over Demeter just as he had done to Hera, Poseidon agreed and another myth involving Poseidon’s attempts to romance Demeter began. But Zeus did not want Hades to be without a wife just because of Poseidon’s ego and so Zeus secretly pledged Demeter's daughter to Hades instead, for to get back at Poseidon Zeus had slept with Demeter and intended Poseidon to be stuck with his child to teach him a lesson, the expected daughter would go to Hades as recompence. Hades agreed to the terms before the brothers parted ways and descended into the Underworld content to wait for the day when Persephone came of age to be engaged to him. The myth of Persephone For many years Hades established order in the after-life never forgetting Zeus's promise to him that one day Persephone would be sent to him. Persephone became an adolescent and she was not pledged to him, but Hades waited, Persephone became a teenager but was not pledged to him so Hades waited. By the time Persephone was a young woman Hades had grown tired of waiting for the engagement and left the underworld to take her himself. Zeus had learned to put off telling his siblings news they might find unpleasant and had put off telling Demeter about the arrangement for so long he had almost forgotten, so nether Demeter nor Persephone was expecting Hades. One day while Persephone was gathering flowers in the field a hole suddenly opened up. Hades road out on a golden chariot drawn by black phantom steeds, grabbed Persephone and took her down into the depths. Once in the the Underworld Hades showed Persephone his kingdom attempting to woe her. Persephone was afraid and depressed and the Underworld seemed a distant a frighting thing compared to her mother's sunny fields. Hades continued to romance Persephone though giving her gold and jewels and pledging his love to her and over time Persephone began to fall in love with her captor. In the mean while Demeter could not find Persephone and was becoming frantic. She abandoned her duties as tender of plants and crops and soon Greece experienced it's first autumn as the days became short and cold and soil became infertile. Demeter asked Zeus where Persephone was but Zeus feigned ignorance fearing his procrastination of Persephone's engagement would put him at blame to his sister. Demeter visited the Oracle of Delphi to commune with Apollo, though Zeus was less than truthful Apollo would not lie to his Oracle at Delphi and told her Persephone was in the Underworld and the Oracle in turn told Demeter. Demeter demanded her daughter back Zeus begrudgingly sent Hermes to ask Hades for Persephone but Hades would not give her up and sent Hermes back with the message. Demeter became depressed and Greece experienced it's first winter as the nights became long, the weather chilly and the earth barren. Zeus saw Demeter's sorrow might starve and kill off all mankind if winter continued and so he sent Hermes to the Underworld again this time not with a request but a demand to release Persephone. But Hades knew Hermes would be back and so he formed a plan, it was said that once a soul had eaten the food of the dead they were beyond any miracle of the gods and would remain in the Underworld forever and so Hades offered Persephone a pomegranate once she finished it she would be his for all time. Persephone had heard she was not to eat the food of the dead but her hunger had been growing for months and she had come to trust Hades, so when Hades told her it would not hurt to have a few little seeds of a pomegranate she finally gave-in and ate the fruit seeds. When Hermes arrived to take Persephone she confessed she had eaten fruit of the Underworld and it seemed Hades' claim was beyond even Zeus's authority. But Hermes asked Persephone how many seeds she had eaten and Persephone told him it was four so Hermes offered a compromise that Persephone remain in the Underworld for four months of the year and remain with Demeter the rest of the year; Hades agreed assured Persephone would be returned to him in eight months and he would see her every year regardless of Demeter thoughts on the matter. The myth of Asclepius Another myth tells of Hades' involvement with Asclepius, a mortal son of Apollo who was a gifted healer and the world's first doctor. Asclepius was so gifted he was able to give mortals longer lives by curing plagues and showing them how to take care of themselves. Asclepius brought people back from the brink of death many times. Eventually though Asclepius started to bring people back from the dead, it was with this feat that Hades lost his temper and stormed up to Mount Olympus demanding that Apollo and Asclepius pay the price for openly mocking death. Zeus feared Hades' wrath on his son and so he personally struck Asclepius down himself and assured Hades that Apollo too would be punished for encouraging it, this would lead to Apollo's banishment from Olympus to a lifetime as a mortal. The myth of Sisyphus One of the few other myths Hades played a major antagonistic part in was the myth of Sisyphus. Sisyphus has was a cleaver and charismatic king who feared death and made up his mind to find a way to evade Hades. Sisyphus trapped Hades when he came to reap his soul and though Hades escaped and would drag Sisyphus to the Underworld anyway Sisyphus had told his wife not to bury him with fare and so his ghost was sent back to ask for his last rites but Sisyphus instead remained in the world of the living as an undead, content to live forever in undeath rather then go to the Underworld. Hades did not wish to be trapped and tricked again so he told Sisyphus that for every day he lived one of his people would die. For a long time Sisyphus escaped death by offering one of his people in return and being a beloved king his people were willing to offer themselves to Hades on his behalf. But tired of Sisyphus scheming one day Hades called for the soul of Sisyphus's wife as offering. Sisyphus was terrified of living without her and so he finally conceded. His wife gave him his last rites at last and Sisyphus went to the Underworld. Hades was so angry at Sisyphus for holding the natural order hostage that he arranged a special punishment for him. Hades put Sisyphus in the pits of Tartarus but told Sisyphus that his schemes would be overlooked and he had a chance to go to the paradise of Elysium if and only if he could role a large boulder up a hill. Sisyphus quickly agreed fearing the punishments of Tartarus and tried to push the boulder up the hill but it fell, frantically he tried again and it fell. Sisyphus would keep trying to push the boulder up the hill so he would never be bought to be punished in the fiery pits and one day he could get out and go to Elysium, but Hades never told him the boulder like all parts of the Underworld obeyed his wishes and would always roll down and that that was his punishment. So Sisyphus continues to try to escape Tartarus forever punished by his own ambitions. Powers and Abilites Hades is said to have worn a helmet that granted him invisibilty and is his iconic item as Zeus has his lightning bolts and Posedion his trident. Hades had a loyal monster dog named Cerberus who could actually eat the souls of the dead and hunted down any souls that tried to leave the underworld. Hades was called the god of wealth and all the gems and minerals of the underground were his, it is said the very rock obeyed his commands and the Underworld conformed to his will. Hades is noted mostly for the fear he inspired not only in mortals but in most other gods, the ancient Greeks so feared him they often used the term "Rich One" or "The Generous Host" to make reference to him for fear of inviting his attention upon them. Hades was one of the few gods that knew the Fates personally and was on good enough terms with them to be given access to their list of death and could at his leasure have any given mortal drop over dead. When it was not a murderer's or rapist's time to die but they had commited such crimes that the souls of their dead victims cried out in vengence Hades would dispatch the Furies to drive them to madness until they were ether killed or commited suicide. Like many death gods Hades slightest touch was said to instantly kill anyone. Trivia *Hades is a central figure though not an outright villain of the myth and play about Orpheus and Eurydice. In the myth Orpheus's music, which is moving enough to make the very rocks literally weep is for the most part unmoving to Hades but as the songs become more and more depressing, causing Hades' entire court to weep, Hades eventually sheads a single tear that comes out as molten lead. *Hades is encountered by Heracles in his final labor to bring in Cerberus back to king Eurystheus for Hera, Hera's plan to pit Heracles against Hades backfired when Heracles sat down and asked permission for Cerberus rather than taking him, prompting Hades to give Heracles a sporting chance. After the labor was complete Hades payed a visit to Hera and made it clear there would be consequences, for her directly, if she ever sent anyone to his realm again. *Zeus flaunted his authority of the other gods often. Poseidon constantly feuded with other gods for power and Zeus in particular. Hera was ussually domineering and vindictive with her power as queen of Olympus, the one thing that Zeus, Poseidon, Hera and nearly all the other gods agreed upon in their massive family feuds was not to pick a fight with Hades. *Contrary to popular belief Hades was not a satanic figure though with the Underworld being an underground kingdom of souls it is usually associated with Hell and so Hades is often seen as a devil like figure such as Hades from Clash of the Titans, Disney's take on Hades, [[Hades (Percy Jackson)|Hades in Camp Half-Blood series]] or Hades in Kid Icarus. *Hades' nickname "The Generous Host" is reference to him always having room in the Underworld for one more soul. Category:Death Gods Category:Deities Category:Mythology Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:In love villains Category:Married Villains Category:Brother of hero Category:Necromancers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Collector of Souls Category:Life-Drainers Category:Omniscient Category:Deal Makers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Immortals Category:Outcast Category:Scapegoat Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Dark Lord Category:Nihilists Category:Male Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus